Like a boss
by beelzebobbled
Summary: A collaboration piece. William goes to enlist Undertaker's help for the mass soul collection of the London fire. Mature content warning.
1. Chapter 1

_A collaboration done between me (beelzebub) and Yokoskitsune the blackbutler net forums, work in progress._

INFORMATION: This story takes place some time after episode 18, and before episode 23, when William enlists Undertaker's help for the mass soul collection of the London fire.

* * *

><p>"<em>Mr. Spears, sir; you have an order from Nathaniel; It's very urgent!" <em>a messenger suddenly burst into William's office exclaiming, very out of breath handing him an envelope with a seal on it verifying his claim.

William took the envelope when the messenger spoke again after he caught his breath,_ "Also, this is extremely trivial compared to this, but the library also sent you a notice of several missing books that have been checked out and never returned apparently" he gave the slip of paper to William as well._

William sighed, taking both documents and asked _"Why would the librarians send me of all people, a list of missing books? Such things should be taken to the proper department, which is NOT the dispatch department!"_

The messenger looked very flustered, perhaps he shouldn't have snapped at him, he was only doing his job after all, William thought to himself. _"W-Well, it's because of the person who checked them out that they decided it best to send it to you..." _he replied finally.

This, of course, perked William's interest slightly, but since the books were already overdue, he'd look at it after he'd have dealt with whatever assignment that was so graciously given to him by those higher ups. _"Alright, thank you. I'll look into it then; you may be dismissed" _he told Nathaniel's messenger, watching him bow politely and leave his office.

Looking through the envelope's contents,... he started reading:

"_To The London area Dispatch Management Division Director, William T. Spears:_

_On the date of September 3, approximately 34% of souls residing in the London area are scheduled for collection. However an angel is attempting to harvest these souls to connect Earth and heaven together by making a bridge, and will as a result, cause a mass cleansing of souls that will be unable to be stored in the reaper library._

_To prevent this, I request that you send your London District dispatch team in to collect as many souls as possible before the angel completes the bridge connecting the two worlds._

_Sincerely,_

_Nathaniel"_

"_Honestly, why can't they just call it a 'massacre as it SHOULD be properly named?" _he thought to himself out loud as he considered the circumstances; thank goodness that they had enough courtesy to at LEAST warn him one day before the actual event or he may have requested a transfer...or perhaps just a vacation.

"_The fact that we are so short-staffed causes problems with this kind of situation..." _he thought to himself when he suddenly thought of Undertaker. His participation would definitely be of much help, but William didn't like the idea of forcing him out of retirement for this, but there wasn't much much of a choice; those souls _have_ to be collected somehow.

"_I suppose it can' t be helped." _William said out loud, then remembering the librarian's note and his curiosity getting the best of him, checked to see who in the world could possibly have such high overdue fees. The name written down didn't quite surprise him, but the fact that the coincidence was too uncanny for comfort and was slightly laughing to himself. _"It seems I'd have to pay you a visit anyway...Undertaker."_


	2. Chapter 2

William faced the glass-windowed door to his former Superior's funeral parlor. He looked at his dim reflection in the latticed glass, made sure his hair was slicked properly, and ran his hands down the front of his suit to smooth out the wrinkles. He wanted to look presentable to the Undertaker after all, it wasn't often that he had an excuse (let alone two) to come visit him at his home after his retirement.

He turned the door knob, pushed the door open, and said "_Undertaker? Sir?_" No one responded, so he repeated it again, more loudly this time, while stepping inside.

The dimly lit room was empty, with coffins scattered around the floor. He felt quite uneasy being in the small shop, and there was a dark unsettling feeling that he's was being watched by some unknown predator just waiting to claim his prey. Nevertheless, William T. Spears had a job to do, and being frightened in front of his idol was inadmissible. He might as well be bowing down to that filthy demon.

After putting his mind back together, he realized that there was still no response. This was somewhat odd, but considering that this WAS the Undertaker, he was liable to try and scare him when he least expected it so he waited a bit in anticipation. Then he noticed a note on his desk with very bold-ed letters facing the door. Glancing slightly at the closed coffins and irritating himself that he was actually this nervous as he picked up the letter and read it.

"_I'm not in at the moment; if you're picking up a customer, they're all beautified and waiting nearby the door, but if you need me for something else, I'll be in the cemetery near by my shop - Your friendly Undertaker_"

"Honestly. _That son of a-_" William began to say before he stopped himself; you shouldn't talk badly of someone if you're about to ask them a favor, no matter how irritating the situation. All the same, he had a small tantrum over this minor detail about how such things should be posted on the DOOR instead of your desk and how the room should be neat and orderly, and how he was so nervous and even made himself look presentable only to feel like an idiot. Then, after searching for those missing death plays, he found the stack of them behind his desk-all of the ones that were on the list given to him . Some were even bookmarked. "_Really?_" he mused.

He pulled a random sample of the books out of the stack, and flipped the death play open, curious to know what was so significant about these books that Undertaker would not want to part with them. It couldn't simply be that he forgot, that wasn't like the diligent and reliable superior he knew, at _all._ William looked over his shoulder. Undertaker would probably be returning any moment now. "_These cinematic records are not even his to keep in the first place_" he reasoned, and started to pore over the death play to sate his curiosity.

He watched as unremarkable scenes from a young woman's life flashed before his eyes. This young lady was a common English noble. Raised by a governess, the girl didn't seem to be involved much with her parents. After some time she was sent away to a boarding school, and upon graduation instead of returning home, she took up the position of a nurse in the slums of London. William flipped over a few pages to see the woman walking back home from her clinic at night, stumbling across an unconscious man in a long black coat lying face down with silver hair spread everywhere. William felt a jolt as he recognized the man he was seeing - a younger Undertaker, and quickly flipped another page.

The woman had taken the man back to the clinic, laid him down on a bed, and was unbuttoning his blood-soaked shirt to reveal a long slash wound in his abdomen, she then stretched a linen cloth over the wound before the wound suddenly started resealing itself and the unconscious reaper sat up, staring at her curiously. William flipped some more pages to see Undertaker and the woman holding hands, walking alongside a lake.

William felt as if he was intruding on something very personal. Perhaps he should close the death play. _So Undertaker was involved with the owners of these cinematic records... though a reaper shouldn't be getting be this involved in their jobs. _Suddenly, his train of thought was interrupted. "_As nosy as ever aren't you, Mr. Spears?_" Came a deep voice from behind him. William spun around, to face the Undertaker perched on top of a coffin with his legs crossed and a frown on his face. "_You haven't changed at all since your days in the academy, have you?_"

"_I was checking to see that you haven't altered the death plays in any way and that they were well taken care of._" William tensely said. Even though he was expecting Undertaker to come in very soon, this was still very unsettling, not to mention that it was uncharacteristic of his peculiar Undertaker self, which says he touched a nerve that most people can't find.

"_You and I both know that's a lie, but I'll let that pass as you're probably here so you can take those back, correct?_" Undertaker replied.

"_Yes sir, however there is also another matter that I need to speak to you about that is more urgent than dealing with very overdue death plays._" William told him, hoping the reply would be sufficient enough.

He then tensed up when Undertaker got up walking towards Will, backed him to the wall and grabbed his chin, raising it up towards his face, and replied, "_Is that right~?"_ smiling a bit in such a disturbing way that sent a slight chill running through William's spine, not that he would let that show much on his face.

He knew he was in for _something_, but didn't know just what, yet.

Undertaker then leaned in close to his ear whispering "_I would like for you to take a walk with me, would you care to oblige~?_" he asked him breathing into his ear just a bit. William swallowed nervously as a slight cold sweat went down the side of his head as Undertaker ran his long nails along his throat.

"_Give me your answer or I will refuse anything you ask of me, regardless of the situation, Mr. Spears._" Undertaker said, giving a slight hint of a threat to the naive child before him. "_Don't forget, I think you still owe me a favor from your time in the academy, William~ _" chimed the Undertaker. William's eyes widened a bit at the dramatic turn of events, but even so said, "_I would gladly join you._" to him as a response.

"_**Would**?" _he started to ask, "_ 'gladly join you'...?"_ he continued as he sharply pinched William's neck, drawing a small bit of blood from the injury causing William to wince a bit.

"_I **will** gladly join you, sir"_, he corrected himself forcefully. He was starting to think that accepting this mission was a mistake altogether; no WONDER they decided to send him instead of someone else: there would've either been excessive trouble or he would've scared them away. It wasn't like William to let others use him like this, but then again, even though the death plays were way past overdue, William _did_ intrude on the Undertaker's privacy to an alarming degree. He couldn't _possibly _have the chance of that day, or what happened just now, get loose to the other staff, much less to his superiors.

"_Hmm... it seems you have learned something since then, haven't you~?_" Undertaker said smiling a bit, letting go of William's neck, "_I'm glad you decided to come with me, then~_" partially returning to his usual playful voice with a slightly serious undertone and then proceeding to yank him by his tie out the shop, and towards the cemetery.

"_Sir, the matter I wish to discuss..." _William started to say before he was stopped and silenced with Undertaker's finger touching his lips firmly.

"_If the 'matter' is such that is so urgent that you needed to come to me for, it's probably best if you don't speak of it until we're alone~"_ he relied, giving William a mischievous smile. _"Otherwise..."_ he continued, "_...you might cause a mass chaos, before it's ready~"_ he finished saying as he winked at him, removing his finger and having them both continue on to their destination.

William was slightly distracted by those beautiful piercing eyes of his; he has tried to mimic that look for as long as he could remember, never really got it right. Also thinking on what he said, realized that both the points Undertaker gave were very true and decided to wait on it a bit as advised.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Chapter 2! It took a long time for this short update as [me] and [Yokoskitsune] were both so busy, but we have come back from our hiatus and are starting to work on this again

* * *

><p>The Undertaker walked a little ways ahead of William and motioned for him to follow him on the cobblestone street outside his shop, smiling as he did. William quickly tucked his tie back in, and paced himself to catch up to the mortician, ignoring the quick glances at the two of them from passing humans, and going by various shops; as well as taking quick notes of people who were on his to-die list so he can refer to them when their time came, which caused him to lag behind a bit and had to catch up a few times, causing Undertaker to turn around to see that he was still there, which made Will slightly flustered each time.<p>

Suddenly, as Undertaker turned a corner at the end of the street and then walking around the corner him self, a view of a quaint path leading to the Graveyard surrounding an abbey came into view - however, Undertaker was nowhere in sight. William didn't need to look far to see that the gate to the cemetery was ajar. Sighing, he thought to himself "_Honestly, I am starting to get tired of these childish games."_ and continued walking to what was obviously the only shelter in sight - the church.

Passing multiple rows of graves, all nice and in perfect rows with a few few freshly dug graves alongside the path leading to the church. Walking along the pathway, Will checked several open graves to see if the Undertaker was hiding in one of them just in case he was trying to delay things further. _"Wiillliam~_", he faintly heard coming from one of the graves further out followed by the sound of soft cackling.

"_So he's really trying to delay the topic... honestly." _Will started walking towards the direction of where the Undertaker's voice came from , and the first thing he saw when he came close enough to it was Undertaker popping out of the grave, grinning madly, and feigning the motion of embracing him. At this, William reflexively stepped back, causing the Undertaker to fall on the ground right in front of him, just missing him by a few centimeters. Undertaker simply got up and casually brushed himself off.

William blinked, and stared indifferently at the Undertaker, unfazed. "_...Sir, what are you trying to do?_"

Undertaker shrugged nonchalantly; "_Just easing up the tension a little~_". Mildly disappointed at the outcome of this attempt to irk the stoic reaper, he enthusiastically grabbed William by the sleeve, causing him to flinch, and pulled him towards the gravestone next to where he had just popped out from. "_I would like to show you something, Mr. Spears~._"

A faint crease appeared on William's forehead, as he contemplated how terribly annoying this was getting but nevertheless sighed and agreed silently.

While William was distracted in his thoughts, the Undertaker suddenly restrained him by the throat, lifted William up into the air, and brutally slammed his body into an open coffin within the dug grave, while shouting "_CHOKESLAM_**1**!".

Bewildered that his former superior would actually do such a thing, William attempted to summon his death scythe to get out of the situation, but due to the sudden strain put on his body, he was unable to react in time; Undertaker closed the lid on top of him, _laid_ on the thing, and locked it in place before he could. Now, even if he _did_ summon his death scythe now, it could only shoot up and that would have more of a chance to go through his head than the coffin.

"_Wasn't __**that **__the most marvelous thing ever~?"_ Undertaker spoke through the lid to William, sounding very enthusiastic and beside himself. _"I like to call that move of mine the 'Chokeslam'; for obvious reasons of course~"_

William aggressively pounded at the lid of the casket to no avail, then responded as calmly as possible _"Sir, I am sure we can work this out in a civilized manner... just let me explain." _Undertaker chuckled. _"Naive boy...you really think that I would let you be such an excruciatingly nosey brat and then let you __ask a favour of me? That's rather amusing~"_

...Before he knew it, he heard what was the unmistakable sound of earth being piled onto the lid of coffin.

"I haven't clocked out, sir.. and if I don't return to the office in exactly two hours 23 minutes, they will send backup" he exclaimed, attempting to get Undertaker to cooperate. It didn't work; William realized he had really overstepped his boundaries by looking at those library books, and was not exactly the Undertaker's favorite student of all time... but had the old codger2 really become so mad beyond redemption as to do _**this...**_**?**

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

* * *

><p>1)The "Chokeslam" is one of the signature moves of W.W.E's wrestler: The Undertaker. He is not in any way associated with Black Butler, the opportunity just happened to be too good to pass up.<p>

2)"Codger" is an extremely eccentric old person. nuff said.


	4. Chapter 4

_Here are the final two chapters.. Yoko and me decided to be responsible after so long and finish this story after all! Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Part Four<strong>

The sound of the dirt being piled on top eventually subsided, or became too encompassed to hear it anymore. William tried to lift the lid off when the undertaker just started, but the bastard was standing on top of it. Now, with all the many pounds of dirt settling on top of the coffin, all his attempts to open his tight-fitted cage was not only futile, it lessened the oxygen in the coffin that much quicker and the minute noxious gasses consisting of arsenic, nitrogen, formaldehyde, mercury and several other putrefaction gasses that resided in the dirt. While shinigami didn't necessarily need to breathe, the toxins that were becoming more prevalent every minute of William's entrapment could easily cause him to have complications.

_"Damn, I'm starting to get a really annoying headache...better find a way out of this; Think, William_!" He thought of possible methods of escape, even the more irrational ones like clawing his way out, though he knew with the craftsmanship put into this coffin by the Undertaker, he'd probably be more likely to scrape his fingers off than make a visible scratch on the hard, lacquered wood. William then tried to kick the coffin lacking in any other bright ideas, but was somewhat disappointed that he couldn't produce enough force with the lid just inches from his body.

With the volatile fumes seeping into the pores of William's skin, he was increasingly feeling vertigo, ears ringing severely and very lethargic; his thoughts became more muddled as time passed and struggled just to stay conscious. As a last attempt, he managed to bring his leg up to his chest with much effort and tried to force the lid open, hoping the dirt on top would give way, but instead, just wound up getting stuck and had to put in a lot of effort to get it into its' former, more comfortable position. At this point, the strain put on William's body became too intense, and being unable to tell from the pitch blackness of his prison from his mind shutting down, quickly fell unconscious.

William slowly opened his eyes, luckily his glasses were still affixed to his head, else he wouldn't be able to survey his surroundings, not that it did him any good; there was an unbelievably bright light shining directly on his face. He squinted and looked around, it appeared to be a sterile medical lab, but the equipment was nothing like he'd ever seen before: there were strange machines with bright colorful lights, and medical monitors, not to mention the walls were stainless steel, though for some reason there were mismatched and colorful party streamers along the walls as well.

He groaned. "_How long was I unconscious for..._?" he thought to himself; he tried to move, but realized that, except for his head, he was strapped down to the table. He struggled to break free from his bonds, but found his attempts to be futile. He turned his head as best as he could to see his predicament, and was appalled to realize that all of his clothes were gone! "_Is the Undertaker behind this as well?_" he wondered to himself.

He heard several footsteps just behind him, though they didn't sound normal, more like they were shuffling and staggering toward him. William tried to turn around, but couldn't get a good enough look. _"Who's there_!" he demanded; the only reply received was a stiffened moan. This was no good, he had to wait for them to come into clear view, but then what? _"No scythe, no clothes, completely bound, I might be in real trouble. let's hope they're friendly..."_ He thought to himself as he spoke to the direction of the sound.

"_Excuse me, but is there a chance one of you can-_" His question was cut short as he saw the party of 3 come into his view, and was slightly repulsed to see they were walking corpses dressed in nurses' clothing. But given his recent encounter with the Undertaker, he wasn't that appalled. They took notice of William and faced his way, then proceeded to probe him with their hands, particularly on his most sensitive regions; the smell and feel of decaying flesh on his skin and staring at their faces with their mouths grotesquely agape and their eyes clouded over, staring into nothingness, disturbed him so much that it felt as if it was his own skin that had worms crawling under it.

He tried to resist getting an erection from the corpses touching his tralalala, this was simply continued for about two minutes though for William, it felt like 2 hours; then suddenly, a section in the wall to his left (which apparently was a door) opened to reveal his co-worker, Grell, whom was in very provocative women's lingerie and Undertaker, whom had some sort of mobile lab tray he was using as a tea cart with a 3-tier cake and a fancy tea set on it.

_"Happy Un-birthday, William~!_" they both exclaimed in unison. Undertaker poured a cup of tea and placed it on William's head._ "See? it really is flat, I told you so~ heeheehee_" Undertaker poked at Grell teasingly that he knew something he didn't and proceeded to slice up the cake.

"_Naughty Will, you were having fun without me~_? _how shameful~ but you haven't perked up so I GUESS I can forgive you_~" he said while he crawled on top of William and purred like a kitten. This was the point of no return; his dingdingdong shot right up.

"_Don't tell me you were conspiring with that guy, Sutcliffe, these walking dead are clearly his doing!_" William exclaimed to Grell, whom just giggled like a harlot saying "Oh no, Will, you have the wrong idea~ I asked him to do this for me since he had such a wonderful ship that flies in space, I thought it would be the most romantic thing ever~" William thought that it was the most ludicrous thing he's ever heard, and this was coming out of his wildly infatuated subordinate who has said some pretty ridiculous things in the past.

Seeing the doubtful and irritated look on her hubby's face, Grell got up and pressed a button that revealed a shielded window that opened, showing that they were passing by the moon at that moment.

"_See? Isn't this the best, most romantic thing ever?_" he asked spinning around and dancing happily, twirling his hair around his finger and attempting to look at William innocently as a blushing maiden would. Undertaker, in the meantime, had taken this time to put cake on William's chest, just out of reach from his mouth; he thought for a moment and giggling evilly, spread a glob of icing onto Willia'ms penis. and wandered off to munch on his usual bone-shaped cookies and tried to feed them to his dolls.

_"Oh, Undertaker, you mischievous man~ _" Grell said, smiling and flashing his shark-like teeth. "_I'm going to have to be careful not to devour him so quickly now_~" he commented to himself as he leaned in close to William's now-existing erection and took a teasing lick of his head looking up to make sure William was watching, and he definitely was.

"_Get your willy ready, Will_~" giggled the Undertaker commented to him teasingly.

_"Here~ I~ coooome~_" Grell said as his teeth went down to the base and was about to suck William off, which, with those teeth of his, was going to be excruciatingly painful.


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5 ~Finale~**

* * *

><p>William jolted awake, realizing that insane scene that he just saw and experienced was just a dream and wasn't really on a ship in space nor being painfully sucked off by his co-worker, but his relief was quickly drained once he came to; like in his dream, he was bound to an operating table of sorts. Though, this time, there was no obnoxiously bright light to obscure his vision. Where he was now was almost cave or dungeon-like in appearance with dirt walls and wooden beams supporting it. The entire room was suffocating with the stench of blood, decay, chemicals, and excretion.<p>

There were open coffins and bodies in some of them, one or two chained up for some reason, and a drainage grate just out of his view "_This must be where Undertaker works on his 'clients'_" he thought to himself. William was no stranger to working with the dead himself, but it was unfathomable to him how anyone could work in a place like this. He struggled to get free, but all it did was noisily rattle the table that he was on; it clearly wasn't meant for anyone living to be atop it, yet it kept together and affixed in place. The only good highlight of this situation was that while his shirt was open, he wasn't naked, though that was hardly a reason to celebrate.

_"Awoken from your slumber, have you~? Did you have pleasant dreams?_" Undertaker's voice echoed out from inside a coffin as he cracked it open slowly, making the hinges squeak. He had probably dozed off waiting for William to wake up since he had a rather somber smile on his face, though it didn't dispel the evident danger of whatever he was planning.

_"What the hell are you trying to do, Undertaker?"_ William asked his demented superior, ignoring his question.

_"Don't want to answer my question~?_ _Well that's fine, perhaps you'll answer this one:..._" He commented as he bent over William's chest, his face inches away from Will's and traced his finger on the side of his cheek _"...Since you're awake now, do you have any final requests~?_" He asked sadistically.

This made William flinch from surprise, .."_just what do you mean by 'final requests'_" he asked.

_"It's exactly what it means...~"_ The undertaker replied curtly.

"_Then how about untying me and giving back my scythe._" William answered.

_"I'm afraid I can't do that, Will~..._" he said as he pinched William's lip with his nail, making it bead up with blood. "_You see, after this fun day we've had, I can't let you just wander off to headquarters, you'd probably file a nasty report on me~_ " He smiled. "_Though I DO have another reason besides something as trifling as that_" He then licked the blood, which had dripped some from its' weight up to William's lip and sucked the blood from it and let go, though not before sneaking a kiss; then William was free to respond back.

_"If you let me go now, I promise I won't file a report._" he offered, hoping that would absolve the issue, but alas, Undertaker had other plans; grinning as if amused by the idea, replied:

"_Even if I were to take your word for it, I already said that I have another reason for why you're still here. Don't you want to know what that is~_?" He giggled to himself as if a child about to reveal a special secret and moved to one of the coffins with a chained corpse in it that was within William's field of vision, unlocked it, and to the latter's dismay, the corpse moved on its' own, staggering to william with the clear intention to devour his flesh; Was this how he was going to die? eaten alive by the dead? William thought to himself with such distress and anguish at the idea of such suspense and terror awaiting his fate.

But then, Undertaker grabbed hold of this corpse so gently as if caressing it, now unable to move properly in his hold, eased it closer to William's side. _"This is one of the fruits of my research. As you can see, it's rather...incomplete; though soon, I will be able to bring the dead back to life without this unfortunate side effect~_" he explained, before getting it back to its coffin and chaining it up.

William, on the other hand, was NOT thrilled at this new information he had just received and was flabbergasted. "_What are you thinking? This completely goes against what we do! Not only is bringing the dead back to life impossible, but it's absolutely immoral_!" William exclaimed, hoping to bring some sense to the undertaker, but he just laughed, walking back to William and grabbing some tools just behind Will's head .

_"I don't expect you to understand honestly, but just know that it's only deemed 'impossible' because no one has tried it, due to the fact that it's labeled 'immoral'~ Clearly, I have taken some great strides to get to this point, surely going further will make it possible, no?"_

He smiled, looking down at William "_My other reason...is that I want you. For more reasons than one: I want you with me, I want you to be mine, I want you to throw the dispatch off my trail, you're quite an important piece for my personal life and to continue my research. You will be like my dolls: perfect, obedient, useful, playful; but unlike them, you won't be dead, you'll still have your soul and you will still continue your job as supervisor of the dispatch, but under my control, like a boss to you~_" The undertaker's eyes were cold, sadistic, desireful, and calculating, and his smile in likeness to a bleached-white skull; like death laughing in your face, mocking William's pitiful existence.

. William was terrified by all accounts at this new turn of events and tried to think of someway to get out of it. "_If you do this, my heart won't truly be yours, it would be forced and more like a stage play. Wouldn't it be better if I were consciously loving you?_" he asked earnestly.

The Undertaker stopped smiling for a moment and, as cold as ice, stated_ "While that may be true, I decided that I like this way better. It's much more efficient and reliable. Good night forevermore, William._" then knocked him out and did his operation as he has done on his many other test subjects, with painstaking care and devotion, making sure William never died in the process.

_"Ah, you're awake~ how are you feeling~_?" The Undertaker asked hopefully.

"_tired... tir-ed_." 'William' struggled to responded.

"_Oh good, you're able to speak~ Don't worry, you'll be able to speak normally soon enough. About your being tired, that's to be expected. would you need to stay the night? I'll personally let your superiors know you need a day to rest~~_" He asked William, in honesty, but also to test his control over him since normally William would be very eager to get back immediately to prevent overtime. _"...I...w-would . like...that sir_" He replied.

This pleased Undertaker so much to hear that he smiled and hugged William, grabbing him around the waist and pulling him into a kiss. "_gehehe That's a good boy~ my darling little William~"_

_**"...My most precious doll, William~"**_


End file.
